origin_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Echo Vol 1 1
"Ever since the death of my grandfather I’ve had to take over his business. I’ll admit, it’s not easy running it and trying to clean up the city at the same time. I’d love to not have to deal with it, but I can’t afford to let everything my grandfather worked for fall apart." '- Echo' Appearing in "Hunted: Part 1" Featured Characters: * Echo (First Appearance) Supporting Characters: * Nyle (First Appearance) * John Briggs (First Appearance) Villains: * Carlo Capello (First Appearance) (Dies) * Lotus Clan (First Appearance) Other Characters: * Jason Blood (First Appearance) (Flashback) * Mingan Hawk (First Appearance) (Flashback) Locations: *Detriot *Japan (Flashback) Script for "Hunted: Part 1" We start off with a shot of a fifteen year old Logan, who has been in the Lotus clan for only a few months at the time. We see him sparring with another young clan member named Jason Blood. Jason became a good friend to Logan due to them both being a similar age. The two undergo an intense sparring session using swords. They are fairly evenly matched, with Jason taking the slight majority. Jason knocks Logan’s sword from his grip and pins him on the ground, aiming his sword at his throat. Jason: Not half bad for only six months in the clan. Logan: Not bad? Come on man, I almost had you. Jason puts his hand out and helps Logan up. Jason: Yeah, sure you did. Jason sheaths his sword and walks over to pick up Logan’s bow, which was off to the side. Jason: But I will admit, I’ve never seen anyone use one of these like you do. Even considering how much of a piece of garbage this thing is. You should really swap it out for one of the clan’s bows. Logan angrily snatches the bow from Jason’s hands. Logan: This isn’t a piece of garbage, it belonged to my grandfather. It was the last thing left in the fire. All I have left to remember him by. Jason: I’m sorry, I didn’t know. Logan looks down at his bow with sadness on his face. Jason: Now come on; let’s see what you can do in a real sparring session. Jason unchains a pair of rope darts. Jason: You use your weapon, I use mine. Logan looks at Jason with a smirk on his face. Logan: You’re on. We now cut to present time with Echo driving fast through the city on his motorcycle. Echo is in pursuit of taking down Carlo Capello, the biggest drug lord in Detroit. Echo: How much farther Nyle? I need to get to Capello’s warehouse before the police do. Don’t want to get bombarded with bullets again. Nyle: Not far, a few more blocks. You’d think after four months, the city would get used to a masked guy shooting arrows in criminals. Quick make a left! Echo makes a sharp left. Echo: We’re this close to stopping Capello’s cartel. He’s not getting away this time. Nyle: Alright, make one more right and you’re there. Be careful on your way in, scanners show at least 16 armed men on the 1st floor. Don’t see any on the second. Capello is on the top. Echo arrives in front of the warehouse and enters the first floor and begins to sneakily walk through and silently take the thugs out. Nyle: Damn, SWAT is gonna be there any second. We cut to a shot of three SWAT cars driving up, with their team leader, John Briggs, getting out of the car. Briggs is a former navy seal and has been trying to take Echo down since his arrival in the city. Briggs: We got intel that the vigilante is here. Busting him is just as important as Capello. I’m giving the order of shoot to kill. Both of them. Nyle: SWAT is entering Logan. The SWAT team busts open the warehouse doors. Echo is takes cover behind a crate. Echo: Damn it. The thugs begin to fire at the SWAT Briggs: Open fire! An intense shoot-out begins between Capello’s crew and the SWAT. Echo remains taking the thugs out from the shadows. Briggs spots a thug being shot with an arrow. Briggs: I’ve got eyes on the vigilante! Cover me! Briggs begins running after Echo. Echo sprints out from his cover, and begins to parqour over the crates. Briggs keeps up, not far behind. We see a shot of the two gliding throughout the warehouse. Echo: He’s persistent, I’ll give him that. Echo quickly shoots a grapple up the top of the stair case. Briggs shoots the line causing Echo to fall. He rolls with it. Briggs gets to the top of the staircase. The two stand in front of each other, Echo aiming his bow at Briggs, and Briggs aiming his gun at Echo. Briggs: DROP THE WEAPON! Echo: Stay out of the way, let me stop Capello. Briggs: Funny, I was about to tell you the same. Let us do our work. Echo remains aiming the arrow. Briggs: I’ll ask one more time, drop the weapon, or I’m putting you down! You’ve interfered with too many ongoing investigations. You’re a murderer, a cold-blooded killer. Echo: I’m doing what the police can’t. I’m making the city a safer place. Before Briggs can respond, a large group of armed thugs bust through the door and begin firing. Echo and Briggs begin shooting at the thugs and taking them out, back to back. They both get clean shots on all their targets. The horde of thugs begin to close in on the two, forcing them to take them out hand-to-hand. Echo sweeps the thugs with his bow by the pair, while Briggs uses pressure point jabs and his gun as a melee weapon. Echo sees a thug starting to arm and throw a grenade in Briggs’ direction. Echo: WATCH OUT! He sprints over to Briggs and tackles him out of the way. He then quickly aims and shoots an arrow, hitting the grenade in mid-air, causing it to explode. The impact of the explosion damages the pillars, causing the second floor to collapse. Echo and Briggs fall to the first floor, covered in rubble. Echo gets up and checks Briggs’ pulse, who is knocked out from the impact, along with almost everyone else. Echo: He’ll live. This should buy me time to take out Capello. Echo shoots a grapple arrow up to the remaining platform of the second floor. He makes his way to the top floor where Capello is located. Echo: Which room Nyle? Nyle: Third on your right. Echo walks to the door and kicks it down, aiming his bow. Echo: It’s over Capello, you’re men are down and your product is compromised. Capello begins to chuckle. Capello: So you finally did it. I really didn’t expect it to take this… Echo shoots Capello in the chest before he can finish his sentence. Capello falls to the ground. Echo: Capello is down. On my way back to base. We see Echo hop on his motorcycle and drive off into the night. We now cut to a shot of the SWAT team taking Capello in a body bag, and compromising the crates of drugs at the warehouse. We see a swat officer walk over to Briggs who is standing against a car with his arms crossed. Officer: You alright Briggs? That was a hell of a fall. Briggs: I’ll be fine. Officer: Any idea about the vigilante’s whereabouts? Briggs shakes his head. Briggs: No. Officer: Well what the happened up there anyway? Briggs: He, He saved my life. Officer: Damn. Should I call in an APB on him? Briggs: Matter of fact, No…don’t. We are now back at Echo’s HQ. Nyle: Congratulations, we got Capello. Echo: There’s nothing to celebrate Nyle, there’s plenty more out there just like him. We have more work to do. Nyle: Well it’s gonna have to wait. I just got a notification from the company; you’re needed at the head office immediately. Looks like some kind of emergency. Echo: Now? Nyle: Yes, now. They’re stressing that it’s urgent. Echo takes his gear off and puts his bow on its stand, then changes into his formal clothes. Nyle: You know you should really start using a compound bow. Far more accurate and durable. Echo: I think I’ll pass. Nyle: What’s with you and that bow Logan? I know you’re hiding some mysterious, juicy back-story about it. When are you gonna tell me? Echo begins to walk out. Echo: Someday. We now cut to a shot of Logan standing in the elevator of his company’s headquarters. Echo (Narrating): Ever since the death of my grandfather I’ve had to take over his business. I’ll admit, it’s not easy running it and trying to clean up the city at the same time. I’d love to not have to deal with it, but I can’t afford to let everything my grandfather worked for fall apart. The elevator door opens. All the lights are off. Logan begins to walk out of the elevator slowly. Echo: Something’s not right. He continues to walk forward but feels the presence of someone following him. He feels it getting closer and closer. He stops for a second. An assassin swings a sword a sword at him from behind, but Logan quickly moves to the side, dodging it. Echo: Lotus Clan. Four more assassins appear from the shadows. Echo: They found me. The assassins begin running towards Logan. Logan elbows one of them in the face, followed by a thai clinch, knocking the assassin out. Logan turns to the next assassin who is swinging a knife at him. He evades the blade and grabs the assassins’ wrist and breaks it, and then takes the knife. Logan begins skillfully wielding the knife to combat the other assassins, using Kali techniques, and flipping it in between slashing motions (Winter Soldier style). Logan then stabs the remaining assassin in the chest, then quickly turns to an assassin charging at him and throws the knife into his chest with deadly accuracy. With all the assassins defeated, Logan takes a breath. He begins to hear a faint beeping getting louder and louder. Echo: Ah shit Logan runs to the window and breaks through it, as a large explosion sets off in the background. Logan catches himself on a fire escape to break his fall. We now cut to Logan walking back into his HQ. His clothes are badly ripped from the explosion. Nyle: What the hell happened to you? I thought you were going to a meeting or something? Logan walks forward, limping. He takes a deep breath. Echo: I think I’ll tell you about that bow now. Category:Comics Category:Echo comics